


You're a flower to me

by Atiredsoul



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cad should get a evil bf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flowers, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, M/M, That's just how it needs to be, Wulf just deserves a cute nickname.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiredsoul/pseuds/Atiredsoul
Summary: Eadwulf does something impulsive. Caduceus is their to talk with him and heal him.(Aka, late night sad and sweet blumengrove thoughts in the cadwulf server).
Relationships: Astrid & Eodwulf (Critical Role), Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	You're a flower to me

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I was talking about it in the cadwulf server and it got stuck in my brain. And then I read some sad quotes and I realized how badly I needed to write a cadwulf fic.

Eadwulf didn't know how long he had been out.

His body ached as he slowly started to sit up. His arms were covered in bandages and so was his chest. He cracked his back and let out a grunt as a jab of pain flashed throughout his body.

He could tell it was night. So he must have been out for a half a day at least. He could already feel the sleep leaving his body as he looked around his and Astrid's tent. It was only him. He relaxed a bit and took a second to breathe. 

He and Astrid were sent to watch the nein and also 'help' Derogna. It was more like spying and making sure that they didn't find anything too valuable. The nein didn't seem to mind them joining the quest. And if they did, they hid their discomfort well. 

Wulf remembered them coming across a cave. They had went inside stupidly and they came across the disgusting beast. It had started attacking them. The taste of metal was still in his month. He saw how the _thing_ glared at Caduceus. 

The pink firbolg. The weird giant kin who had given him sweet smiles. Who had pulled out a chair for him out of kindness. Who had so swiftly called Trent Ikithon a fool.

Caduceus was nice to him. He didn't know why. What did he benefit from it? What did he want? The firbolg fascinated him to no end, and yet, he got along with him the most. He could probably even call him a friend. But that would be a weakness. So he didn't.

And yet, he knew what he needed to do when he saw how the monster stared at him.

He could feel his arms burn as he recalled cutting them open and piling more gems and crystals into the open wounds.

He could feel the power flow through him as he shouted the spell. He could hear the monster's roar as it was hit. He must have passed out afterwards. 

Footsteps suddenly started coming towards the tent. Wulf could feel himself tighten up as the tent opened. The firbolg's face popped into the tent.

Caduceus smiled at him and crouched down as he came in. He held a small tray and Eadwulf's stomach growled. 

"I'm glad to see that your awake. You woke up just in time for dinner." Caduceus's voice was gentle and held a soft smile. 

"Oh. Thank you. You didn't have too. I could have come out and got some." Wulf's voice was rough and dry. He then realized how parched he was. His eyes scanned for a water skin.

"Nonsense. You're injured. Here. This should soothe your throat and this should warm you up." Caduceus said gently and held out a cup filled with steaming yellowish liquid and a wooden bowl with some sort of vegetarian stew in it. 

Eadwulf took it hesitantly. His moves were slow and careful. He didn't know if the firbolg had poisoned it or if he was suddenly going to snatch the food back. They were still enemies. His hands warmed up after grabbing the items and he immediately started eating and drinking.

The food and tea burned but he was too hungry and thirsty to care. His arms had started to hurt more and he was tempted to scratch and rip off the bandages.

By the time he was finished with the delicious stew and peculiar tasting tea, his tongue was burnt and felt odd in his mouth. He watched Caduceus. He had simply stayed and watched him. His own cup was halfway empty and the firbolg picked up the pot next to him.

"Would you like some more? You seemed to enjoy it." He asked simply. 

Eadwulf gave a nod and held out the cup. His hands warmed back up and he stared down into the liquid. 

The silence between the two of them wasn't awkward. It was somewhat nice honestly. It had to be broken eventually though.

"I should probably change those and heal you up some more. Your arms were demaged quite a lot. Miss Astrid said something about too many crystals and going overboard." Caduceus murmured as he put down his cup.

Eadwulf's walls immediately went back up. His body tensed and he frowned. Fuck. Of course he would accidentally put too many crystals in. Just his luck. That's why his arms burned and ached. 

He put down his own tea and he nodded towards Caduceus. 

"It's best you do it now. Don't want to take up any more of your time." He started to pull at the bandages and Caduceus looked shocked before he gently placed his hands on the bandages.

"I can wait. I can see that you anxious Mister Eadwulf. I don't want to cause you any more stress or pain. Especially when I owe you my life." 

Wulf's eyes went wide and he frowned. He didn't owe him anything. Wulf was just doing what Ikithon asked. Watch the nein. He can't watch them if one of them was dead. It wasn't for any other reason. Their couldn't be. 

"Your life wasn't saved. The Matron just knew that it wasn't your time. You would have been fine without me." Caduceus shook his head as Wulf spoke. It was clear he didn't believe him.

"I would have been gone without you. We both know it. Now I'm going to take a look at your arms first." Caduceus closed his eyes and Eadwulf felt a gentle warmth wash over him. 

His body relaxed as Caduceus's soft touch healed him. He could feel the pain slowly leaving and Caduceus started to hum a melody as he moved onto the other arm. It was painful with how kind and gentle it was.

Eadwulf didn't know how to react to it all. It seemed like all so much. A part of him wanted to be selfish. He wanted to bathe in the touch and ask for more. Another part wanted to hide. To push away and run. 

As the warmth left his arms, he looked up into the pink eyes. They held nothing but sweetness and care. It made him freeze up. He didn't deserve it. He was a tool. A giver to the Matron. 

"You know what you remind me of? You remind me of a plant we had back in my home. I'm trying to remember it. It was a favorite of mine." Caduceus said smiling. He could hear the love and nostalgia in Caduceus's voice.

Eadwulf kept quiet. He wanted to know what he reminded Caduceus of. He didn't know why. It was important to him though.

Suddenly the firbolg's eyes lit up and he nodded. 

"Dandelions. That's what they were called. You, Mister Eadwulf, remind me of dandelions." 

Eadwulf knew what dandelions were. They were weeds. Evil things. His mother complained about them attacking her flowers. He couldn't help but frown and raise a brow at Caduceus.

"Dandelions are weeds, Mister Clay." Caduceus seemed to ponder at the sentence before shaking his head.

"To other people maybe. They were my favorites though. I saw them as flowers. But maybe they saw themselves as weeds." Caduceus said kindly.

Eadwulf felt his head tilt. His eyes searched Caduceus's face for any tells of lying. He suddenly felt naked to him. His walls were cracking under those pink eyes and sweet smiles. 

"Maybe. Dandelions are killers though. they give death to everything." Wulf spit out. He felt the need to flee again. He felt childish for wanting to run and hide.

"They don't have to be though. They could be yellow flowers. They could be so much more." Caduceus said quietly and he leaned closer. 

Eadwulf felt his heart stop as a furred hand touched his cheek. It was soft and warm. He could feel himself falling. Fear filled him, but also hope. His mind went wild.

_Can I stay with you forever? Will you let me sob and blubber and scream about the pain I was dealt? Will you let me lay my head in your lap? Will you give me warmth anytime I'm cold? Can you love someone like me?_

Eadwulf felt himself pull away. His thoughts overwhelming him. He looked down at the tea and it was cold as he picked up the cup. 

Caduceus's smile had seemed to fallen and he nodded. He took the wooden bowl and Eadwulf helplessly watched as he packed up his things.

"You must be exhausted. I'll let you rest. Miss Astrid should be coming in soon." Caduceus's said sadly and his smile now was filled with pity.

Eadwulf just nodded and took another sip. He couldn't trust himself to speak. 

Just as Caduceus was about to exit, he turned back and looked at Eadwulf.

"Change is hard at first, but it gets easier. Like everything. I'll be in my tent if you would like to talk, dandelion." Caduceus left before Eadwulf could reply. His face burned as the nickname settled in his mind.

He took another sip of tea and he thought about a pink haired firbolg named Caduceus Clay.

**Author's Note:**

> But yeah shout out to everyone in the server. Sorry for any typos or anything out of character. I am tired.


End file.
